joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Mettaton NEO (Downplayed)/@comment-8213668-20170326132813/@comment-26814804-20170327160828
You're missing my point. As Frisk's LOVE grows, they find it easier and easier to kill. They attack with the intent ''to kill. That causes them to hit harder, but they don't just hit monsters harder, they hit ''everything ''harder, as demonstrated by their ability to destroy the Whole World at the end of the genocide run. They one-shot most of the bosses in the game because for whatever reason, Chara seems to want to kill them more than they want to kill other average monsters. However, their high Level Of ViolencE means that they still hit average monsters harder The thing about box-form Mettaton is this. Remember how the Mad Dummy is immune to your strikes in Pacifist and Neutral, but his emotional high in the Genocide route allows him to fuse with his dummy body so you can hurt him? That's what happens to Mettaton. In his box form, he is unfused to his body, but the box is made of metal and magic, something that is so obscenely tough that during that point in the game, you're simply not strong enough to break it. You're punching a box of hyper-durable metal with an incorporeal ghost inside. Box Mettaton has '255 DF'. ''That's nearly ''three times ''as durable as the mighty Undyne the Undying. Of course you can't hurt him with just 13 LOVE. But when he gets his EX or NEO bodies, things have changed. Instead of a nigh-indestructable, immovable object sitting in front of you, you're dealing with a much less durable piece of machinery, that while incredibly powerful, has neither the attack capacity nor the durability of Undyne the Undying. But things are even WORSE for Mettaton at that point, because he's no longer a ghost inside a robot body. Remember how, if you kill Mettaton EX, there is no ghost afterward? That ''shouldn't ''make sense, because Hapstablook should be able to float right out of the body, no problem. But wait- remember how it's ''extreme emotion ''that makes ghosts fuse to their hosts? Well, what emotion is more extreme than the feeling of getting your dream body, finally being what you want to be for the first time in your life? The rush MTT must have gotten when you flipped his switch was surely enough to make him fuse to his host, which means that when you destroyed the EX chassis, you killed him too. The same is true in the Genocide route, when he transforms into NEO. He hates you, so much. You killed Undyne, you killed Papyrus, and now you're on your way to kill Sans, ASGORE, and Alphys. He can't let you do that, and his immeasurable hatred causes him to once again fuse with his chassis, making him vulnerable to attack so you can kill him. In other words, in his box form, you're punching an indestructable chunk of Underground hardware, but in the other forms you're attacking a relatively squishy living organism vulnerable to your infinite hatred. Help clear some things up?